I will stay with you, forever
by xxxCrystallScarlettxxx
Summary: Ikuto dies and Amu turns hysterical when her family dies as well. Fate seemed to hate her since more problems seemed to be headed towards her way. Will she continue to live in this crappy world or be die and be with them?
1. Chapter 1

**Scarlett: Hey!**

**Amu: A new story… hmm…**

**Ikuto: Yeah… hmm…**

**Scarlett: Umm… what's with you guys?**

**Amu & Ikuto: -No Response-**

**Yoru: I wonder what it'll be like nya~?**

**Scarlett: Guys! It's a new story! You should be glad!**

**Yoru: Yah nya~!**

**Amu & Ikuto: -Still No Response-**

**Scarlett: Whatever…**

**Yoru: *sigh* Hope you Enjoy! Scarlett doesn't own Shugo Chara!**

_I will stay with you…FOREVER_

**Amu's P.o.v**

It has been a year since… well… his death. I wonder what he's doing right now. Does he miss me? Is he happy there? Can I see him again?

All those questions keep on coming back in my head every time I think of him.

I stared at the ceiling while lying on my bed.

"Ikuto… I miss you…" I would always say as if he could hear me.

"Amu-chan!" I heard my mother called my name from downstairs "Let's go" She added.

"Yes Mama" I said while standing up and pushing those thoughts away... Just for awhile.

Quickly, I stood up and faced the mirror while staring at my reflection. I couldn't help but sigh.

"This isn't me" I whispered. "I have been known for being 'cool & spicy' and not for being 'soft & pityful'" I said while forcing myself to bring up my long, lost façade.

Since, Ikuto left me. I have changed… a lot. I couldn't smile, well… I could, only if my parents would force me, though. But, that was a fake smile. It holds nothing, not like my old cheerful smile, It would bring every person to stare at me, jaws dropping. I looked down thinking.

'What if… What if I just kill myself?' I thought. 'Then, I could be with Ikuto' but then, I shook my head.

"No… No… If Ikuto was here, He'll never want me to suffer pain" I convinced myself.

"But, the problem is… Ikuto isn't here…" I whispered.

Then, I turned around and walk to my bed. I sat at the corner near the side tables and pick up a picture frame. It was the picture of me and my lover, Ikuto. Yep, I forgot to mention, Ikuto and I were a couple… before well, he died. We were dating for 3 years since, I was 13 and now I'm 17. I continue staring at myself there at the picture, then I remembered something.

"I-Ikuto…" I said as I grabbed my necklace.

It was a special necklace. It wasn't worth millions or whatever other girls would want. No… It was a simple silver necklace with a pendant of a bluish-black cat and a strawberry and on the back of it, wrote, '_Amu & Ikuto. FOREVER'_I look back at the picture; I remember it was our first date…when he gave this necklace. And still, I'm wearing it right now. I never removed it and never will I… _ever._

"HINAMORI AMU!" I jumped and turn around. I saw my mom turning red with anger. _Wrong move Amu…wrong move..._

'Crap… I forgot!' I thought. I was so busy thinking about Ikuto, _as usual, _that I forgot that we were supposed to go now and attend the presentation of Ami's class at her school.

**(Scarlett: Excuse me, Sorry for interrupting. In case you'll ask, Ami's age is 8.)**

"Umm… I'm sorry Mama… I guess I was spacing off… _again_" I spoke quietly while looking steadily at the floor avoiding eye contact with her.

"I'm glad you know what you did wrong…" she said softly.

'Phew!' I thought. 'At least she isn't mad!'

"BUT, I HOPE I'M NOT DISTURBING YOU BECAUSE NOW AMI'S LATE FOR HER OWN PRESENTATION!" She exploded.

"I'm really sorry—" I tried to apologize. But, she cut me off.

"It's alright. Just… hurry up! Look at you! You're not yet dressed!" She said as she pointed out at my pajamas with an irritated look on her face.

"Hai!" I said. Then, I quickly did my necessities and bla blas on whatever my mother wants me to do.

After picking clothes here, picking clothes there, dressing up and applying makeup, I was finished.

"There! much better!" My mom said while smiling. "I'm glad you moved fast"

"Yes. But, we're still late" I frown to myself. "I'm really sorry"

"That's why let's go!" She smiled. I'm just glad she's back to normal. An angry mom is not so good to see.

"Yeah…" I whispered. She exits my room and left the door open.

I look back at the picture and forced myself not to think about him, just not this day. Especially, since it's Ami's day. I need to bring up myself to smile forcefully for my little sister.

"I should go… plus, I know you're always with me Ikuto" I said as I held the pendant tightly and smiled softly as I turned around to leave the room.

**Normal P.o.v**

What Amu didn't know is that when Amu thought Midori left her room, she was still outside by her door waiting for her. And, saw her still looking at that picture of her boyfriend also hearing every word her daughter said. And, she couldn't help but sigh.

"Amu-chan" She looked at her daughter sadly "I'm really sorry for what happened to Ikuto-kun" She whispered quietly.

Well, because Amu is busy forcing herself to hide those memories that are so precious to her, she didn't even noticed her mother peeking outside.

Luckily, Midori had left seconds ago just before Amu could turn around and caught her in the act.

**Scarlett: There! Is it good? Or not?**

**Amu & Ikuto: *jaws drop***

**Yoru: *claps hand* Yes nya~!**

**Amu: Ikuto…died? *eyes widen***

**Ikuto: I…I, the Sexy Ikuto… DIED?! What kind of story is this?!**

**Scarlett: Sexy your ass Ikuto ! *tongues out***

**Ikuto: Well, My Amu still feels the way I do. Right, Amu?**

**Amu: Ikuto died? *smiles* Scarlett! I've been waiting for this!**

**Scarlett:Oh really?! *smiles***

**Ikuto: W-What? You too, Amu? *faints***

**Scarlett: Hope you liked it!**

**Amu & Yoru : Please R&R nya~!**


	2. Chapter 2

**Scarlett: I'm back! **

**Amu: Took you long enough.**

**Scarlett: Sorry, I was busy updating my other story…**

**Amu: Or busy having fun and forgetting us?**

**Scarlett: Umm… Ah, Err… Yeah.**

**Ikuto: See? I told you Amu... Later on, she'll discontinue the story permanently.**

**Scarlett: I won't! I promise! Actually all this time I've finished the story in my mind. So, I'll just write it down!**

**Amu: Perfect!**

**Ikuto: Oh really? Prove it.**

**Scarlett: Sure! Challenge accepted!**

**Amu: don't worry Scar! You can do it!**

**Yoru: Yep! Scar-chan doesn't own Shugo Chara or any of its characters! Enjoy!**

**Amu's P.o.v.**

I was sitting at the back seat of the car while my dad drove it and Ami and Mama sit at the front together… I'm a forever alone without Ikuto…

I grabbed my phone and texted Utau, Atleast my friends are still here…

'_Hey Utau' _I texted her, later on she replied.

'_Hey Amu! Want to come over at my place? All of us are coming!' _

'_Not really you know…' _I was talking about Ikuto, and, she seems to understand.

'_Amu… I'm sorry.'_

'_It's okay. I'm going to Ami's school she have some presentation. I'll ask mom if I can.'_

'_Really? I hope you could come. I'll try to go there at Ami's school… I missed that school; it was our school before right?' _

'_Yeah… I missed it. I hope you could come too. I'll be waiting.' _I replied to her and asked my mom.

"Mom, can I go to Utau's place?" I asked my mom who was busy beautifying Ami.

"Sure…" She didn't look at me because she was braiding Ami's hair "when?" She asked again.

"Later… after the presentation" I bit my lip, 'Please… let me. Please… let me.'

"Okay sure. Enjoy Amu-chan." My mom answered and applied makeup on Ami's face.

'YES!' I happily thought and quickly texted Utau.

'_Utau! My Mom allowed me!" _

"_Really? Great! I'm getting ready to go to the school, Kukai's driving me there! See you!' _

'_Okay. See you too!'_

After that I put my phone in my bag and got ready in meeting Kukai and Utau.

**Normal P.o.v.**

What the Hinamori family didn't know is that there was a truck that cannot be controlled heading towards their car.

Amu seems to be busy thinking what to bring to her overnight at Utau's place.

Ami seems to be busy thinking of her presentation.

Their parents was to busy doing what they're doing.

They don't realize what's heading towards their direction that can destroy their life.

**Amu's P.o.v**

I look out of the window and notice people staring at our car in worry and pity some in shock. 'Why?'

I followed their gazed and looked at the opposite window and saw a truck speeding towards us.

"Papa! Look! Mama! Look!" Ami cried out while pointing at the truck.

"Amu, Ami, Mama! Jump!" Papa shouted out to us.

"MAMA! I'M SCARED!" Ami screamed.

"The door, it's locked!" Mama screamed out but, Papa was frozen in place.

"PAPA!" Ami cried out and Mama tried to open the door but, it was no use.

"Papa, the door it won't open!" I screamed out. Just then, my phone rang, I need help.

"H-Hello? Utau?" I stuttered as I stared at the truck for the last second before it hits us "Help…" I whispered before a loud crash was heard and people screamed. I heard a familiar one… mine.

I felt a sharp pain in my body; my head hurts so bad and red liquid poured out. 'Blood' I thought. People started running towards me, my vision became blurry and my head started spinning fast, then, I blacked out. Do I die? Do I go with Ikuto? No… I want to be with my friends… my family… I know that's what Ikuto wants me to think of… I won't disappoint him… I have to live… I have to.

**Normal P.o.v**

Soon, ambulances came, so did polices. Amu and her family were brought to the hospital. But, only Amu lived. Her parents were dead on arrival and Ami only lasted for two days before she died. Amu was in coma, But, Luckily, the doctors expected her to awaken after a few months. People came for her family's funeral and went to visit her too. What they didn't know, is this accident that would change Amu… in a not so good way.

**Scarlett: Sorry for all this die and die and die. **

**Amu: My family! They died! Y-you! **

**Ikuto: *comforts Amu* I know how you feel…**

**Yoru: *mourns the dead* Scar-chan, are you… a sadist nya?**

**Scarlett: No… yes. A bit. Only a bit. When, I'm in the mood.**

**Yoru: umm… you're not in the mood nya?**

**Scarlett: yep! Not in the mood.**

**Yoru: Phew! Please R&R**

**Scarlett: Guys, I know my story isn't the best and I appreciate the PMs and Reviews. Somehow, I wish there would be more reviews. Thank you!**


	3. Chapter 3

**Scarlett: Okay, I know I suck badly since I haven't updated for like… eternity!**

**Amu: Glad you know.**

**Scarlett: I'm so sorry!**

**Ikuto: Just go and type the chapter away instead of wasting your time.**

**Scarlett: Okay but-**

**Amu: Just go on with it!**

**Scarlett: Hai! I don't own Shugo Chara by the way~**

**Amu's P.o.v**

I fluttered my eyes open as white light blinded me and it took me several minutes before I actually got used to the blinding brightness that surrounded me. I looked around, everything was unfamiliar, where am I? What happened? I forced myself to think back but my head ached and I groaned out in pain.

"Amu! You're awake!" I heard a voice exclaimed and I quickly turned my head though it wasn't as easy as I thought.

"U-Utau?" I croaked out, my throat felt dry, heck it seems like I haven't spoken for a million years.

"Are you okay?" I looked beside her and saw Rima staring at me worriedly.

"W-What happened?" I grunted as I held my head and soon enough discovered that my forehead was covered with bandage. "What happened?!" I started to panic and Utau stood up.

"Rima, stay here and I'll call the nurse" And thus, she left as she closed the door softly behind her.

"Don't worry, it's going to be alright" Rima comforted me and placed her hand on my arm.

"I don't understand, what happened, tell me" I pleaded, something tells me it won't be good.

"Amu…" Rima looked away, sadness obvious in her eyes. "You…"

"I what?" I asked. I was getting pretty much impatient. "Tell me now"

"You had a car accident last 3 weeks ago with your family…" She muttered softly and I froze.

"W-where are they? They're safe right?" I asked softly as tears rolled down my cheeks, but Rima quickly took her hand away.

"Rima, answer me, where are they? Are they safe?!" I asked, this time louder and fiercer.

Rima simply looked away without saying anything and we stayed like that for seconds until I couldn't take it anymore and shouted at her.

"Rima, where in the world are they?!" She looked at me, tears building up in her eyes.

"Amu, they're not in this world anymore!" She cried out and I looked at her confusedly before it hit me, they're…dead.

I stiffened as the memories started flooding in my head, the car accident, Mama, Papa, Ami… NO!

Tears welled up in my eyes and I started shaking my head vigorously, not caring if it would worsen my current case especially with the bandage around my forehead while screaming the only word I wanted to say at the moment 'no'

Utau and a nurse quickly entered the room. The nurse quickly held me by the shoulders as she tried to calm me down while Utau approached Rima who was sobbing with a worried look.

"Rima! What happened?" She asked in confusion while I continued screaming out.

"I'm sorry, she just needs to know" Rima muttered softly and Utau growled.

"You told her?!" She hissed at the petite girl who stayed silent and looked away.

"Haven't we talked about this yet? I told you that we shouldn't shake her suddenly with the horrible news!" Utau almost shouted though it was impossible to be heard since my screaming was far louder than hers.

"Sooner or later she would learn about this too!" Rima pointed out.

"But, what you did just worsen her case, look at her!" Utau exclaimed as she pointed at me.

I was screaming like retarded, I quickly grabbed the flower vase that was placed on top of the corner table beside me and threw it down the tiled floor, shocking both Utau and Rima as they back away but the nurse who seemed to be used to this sort of things continued preventing me from causing havoc in this place which I just discovered, was the hospital.

"Ms. Hinamori, please calm down!" The nurse exclaimed though her voice was gentle and soft.

"How do you expect me to calm down?! My boyfriend died and now my family!" I shouted loud like never before as tears streamed down my cheeks.

"Please, ma'am, calm down" She murmured softly as she took a syringe from the metal tray on the foot of my bed and readied to inject it on my arm without me noticing.

"No! Shut up! Leave me alone! Get your filthy hands of me!" I shrieked out and somehow, I felt that it wasn't me, like I was a different person.

And then I felt it, the sudden feeling of weakness, numbness and sleepiness suddenly entered my body and then I noticed the empty syringe on the nurse's hand as she sighed at me and then my screams turned to mutters until there was nothing to be heard and I blacked out.

"There. That would keep her from raging for a little while but before she does wake up, please keep an eye on her" The nurse turned to Utau and Rima whose eyes were wide as saucers after what they had just seen.

"Will Amu be alright?" Rima murmured softly and the nurse nodded with a smile.

"Yes miss, she just need to adjust, every person who had gone with such an accident is normal to feel depressed and all, just comfort her in every ways you can" The nurse explained though Utau didn't sound convinced.

"But did you see her a while ago? She was crazy, wild and mad!" Utau exclaimed and threw her arms up.

"Miss Hoshina, as for now we will just have to let her rest, I'm sure that she's still tired even after the 3 weeks of being unconscious especially after hearing the…news" The nurse smiled softly. "Well, I have to leave you for now and call a janitor to clean the mess, thank you" She bowed down and left and minutes passed a janitor came and cleansed the mess and soon then left.

"Rima, look what you've done" Utau sighed and collapsed on the chair beside Amu's bed.

"Fine, I admit, this is my fault, I shouldn't have tell her, not now" Rima sobbed and sat down beside Utau as she placed her head on her hands.

"I'll call the others, they should know about this" Utau sighed sadly, why did this happen anyway? Why to Amu?

"Utau, tell me something" Rima muttered and Utau turned to her with her phone flipped open on her hand.

"What is it?" Utau asked as she stared at Rima's red, puffy eyes that still had tears on it.

"How did you feel when Ikuto…died?" Rima asked bluntly and for once, Utau was taken aback.

"What do you mean?" She asked, and then she remembered it, how Amu cried her eyes out, Amu's sleepless night and so were hers, when the world seemed to fall on us, when the light disappeared when we least expected it…

"I want to know, to know what Amu felt…" Rima whispered though Utau still heard it.

"It was the saddest day of my fucking life…" Utau sobbed, tears dripped down her eyes and Rima snapped her head towards her.

"I'm sorry, I was there, in his funeral, I saw his grave but I wasn't able to feel the pain, I'm sorry" Rima suddenly broke down into tears and hugged Utau.

"It's okay, It's okay" She hugged back and kept repeating those words but deep inside her, she was dying too.

Suddenly, Utau's phone rang, well, isn't that amazing? How fate was playing with them? Giving Amu nothing but sadness and giving others happiness and now, look, isn't that such a luck that Kukai was calling Utau? Yes it is.

Utau flipped her phone open and sighed in relief when it was Kukai who was calling and thus she answered it.

"Hey, Utau, wanna go out with me this Thursday? I planned to take a day off on that day, what'dya think?" She heard him asked and she bet he had that grin plastered on his face.

"Kukai, come here in the hospital Amu currently is in" Utau said, completely ignoring what the brunette just said a while ago.

"Huh? Why, what happened to Amu?" Kukai's voice suddenly turned worried.

"NOW!" Utau shouted and flipped her phone shut, gosh, Kukai is giving him nothing but problems, it's getting on her nerves.

"It's Kukai, he's coming after a while" Utau murmured softly and Rima just nodded.

The whole 30 minutes was so silent that you would have to urge to scream out but both girls stayed silent, millions of thought raced in their minds and a knock was heard as both perked up.

"Umm… I'm here, so what's up?" Kukai grinned sheepishly and entered the deafening room.

"You'll have to help us with Amu over here" Utau sighed and pointed at Amu who slept soundly.

"Why? I mean, she's still unconscious" Kukai said and sat down beside them.

"No, she woke up a while ago" Rima muttered and Kukai looked surprised.

"She did? What happened then?" He asked curiously, lately he had been very busy with work that he wasn't able to fulfill his promise of watching Amu and it seems like only Utau and Rima were able to do so.

"It wasn't very nice at all, she was crazy, she caused havoc and threw a vase thankfully the nurse was able to inject some tranquilizer or whatever that was" Utau sighed.

"Why'd she do that?" Kukai asked once more and he was getting a bit annoyed with himself since he knew nothing of what's happening to Amu.

"I told her the truth, I was just so stupid" Rima sighed and looked down, away from his stares.

Kukai didn't know what to say, he didn't saw what happened so he really didn't know what to do or what to tell them. But obviously, what happened to Amu wasn't such a good thing.

"So help us when she wakes up, I mean, we can't leave her in the hospital forever, surely she needs someone to take her in, now who would it be?" Utau explained and looked at the brunette and then turned to the petite girl but none of them volunteered and Utau face palmed herself in her mind.

"I can't, my parents won't allow me, and even if they do, I will never want Amu to see my parents argue" Rima muttered.

"I can't as well, I mean, all of us are boys, I don't think it's such a good idea plus I'm not good with the comforting stuff" Kukai shrugged.

"Fine, I'll let her live in my house for a while" Utau sighed but then Kukai looked puzzled.

"I think it would only make her feel bad" He huffed and crossed his arms as both girls looked at him in curiosity.

"Won't she remember Ikuto? I mean, sure she'd been in your house with Ikuto before right? It is still his property so surely she would remember him, don'tya think?" Kukai did made a point but Utau simply shrugged.

"We have no choice, where's the others when you need them anyway?" Utau hissed as she referred to Yaya, Nagihiko, Kairi, Yaya and Tadase.

"I doubt that it would be a good idea to leave Amu to them, they barely even visit her, I get annoyed with those guys, especially the cross dresser" Rima rolled her eyes.

"You're right, don't worry I'll teach them a lesson sooner or later" Utau cracked her knuckles.

The trio continued talking about their plans for Amu whenever she's ready to leave this hospital but everyone knows that it won't be so easy for her at all.

**Scarlett: So, yeah, forgive me for not updating fast enough!**

**Amu: When are you updating again?**

**Ikuto: I'll be guessing… next 3 months**

**Scarlett: Nope, today! :p **

**Amu: She kidding…**

**Ikuto: I agree with you, my strawberry**

**Amu: Shut it.**


	4. Chapter 4

**Scarlett: Hello to the people I love! **

**Amu: So you really are updating a new chapter at a same day? **

**Ikuto: I still hate you, Scarlett**

**Scarlett: Why? Last time I check the only thing I did was make you dead in the story.**

**Ikuto: That's the point. No more fluff for Amu and me so basically this story sucks so people, don't dare read it.**

**Amu: It's better without you**

**Ikuto: Ouch, strawberry, that hurts.**

**Amu: Whatever.**

**Amu's P.o.v**

I opened my eyes once again and blinked several times and sighed when I noticed that I was indeed in the hospital before turning towards the chairs where I remembered Rima and Utau to be sitting on but sadly, they weren't there. Though it did gave me some hope that maybe I was just dreaming, maybe my parents and Ami didn't actually die? But my hope quickly faded when the door creaked open and revealed Utau with a tray of food on her hands.

"Amu? You woke up, that's good, I brought food for you" Utau said softly and sat down on my bed.

"Rima, where is Rima?" I asked, gulping the lump in my throat, if Rima was here then all that happened a while ago ought to be real.

"She's at the cafeteria with Kukai, we're eating lunch and you should too" Utau smiled and placed the tray on my lap.

"Thanks" I smiled back, Kukai? I don't remember Kukai a while ago… so it was just a dream, thank goodness.

"Want me to help you eat?" Utau asked but I shook my head softly. "Okay, I'll wait for you to finish before heading down as well"

"Thanks" I said once more and started sipping on my soup which didn't taste so delicious but what could I do, it's food in the hospital what else do you expect?

"So Amu, when you're ready to leave the hospital, you're going to live in my house for a while, okay?" Utau asked softly and I froze.

"W-Why?" I stuttered, I started to sweat heavily and my hand which held the spoon shook nervously.

"Amu, don't you remember…?" Utau asked cautiously and I turned pale, it was real. Who was she kidding, it was impossible to be a dream, it was real.

"No…" I murmured and the spoon fell, soup splattering all over my hospital gown. A single tear managed to roll down my cheek and dripped down my soup.

"Amu… I'm sorry" Utau sniffed, tears were dreading to fall and she sniffed.

"It's okay…" I whispered and Utau was shocked, she was expecting me to go in rage mode again and throw everything I could hold and scream till her eardrums break but no, I didn't do that.

"But… why? Why does it always have to be me?" I whimpered. "Why…?"

"Amu?" Utau asked, her voice was filled with worry for the pinkette in front of her.

"Why? Why does fate hate me so much? Am I really a pain in the ass for it to punish me so badly?" Amu muttered under her breath.

Utau quickly caressed her cheek softly "No you're not, Amu you're going to be okay"

But Amu didn't seem to hear a word Utau was saying and continued muttering words. "Does Ikuto hate me too? Do Mama and Papa hate me? Ami too?" She sobbed.

"No, they don't, they love you, Amu, they do" Utau whispered and quickly hugged her friend.

Amu quickly snapped out of thoughts and started crying on Utau's shoulder. "T-They love me? Really?"

Utau smiled and nodded. "Of course, all of us loves you, Amu and I'm sure that Ikuto and your family doesn't want you to be sad and depressed, they want you to live a normal life even if they aren't with you, it's because they love you very much"

Amu sobbed more and nodded as she hugged Utau tighter and she hugged back. "Thank you, Utau"

"No problem, so let's finish your lunch, Amu?" Utau smiled and the pinkette nodded after wiping her tears away.

"So Amu, I'll be going down to eat lunch, okay?" Utau smiled as she watched her friend finish her soup, she was glad her friend was back to normal, everything would be alright for them now, nothing would go wrong and Amu will live happily in the end but nope, life isn't as easy as that you know.

"Okay, thanks again, Utau" Amu smiled and Utau closed the door after bidding her goodbye and as soon as she closed the door, Amu broke into tears once more.

She knew she had to act like she was okay, but no, the guilt of living while her loved ones died killed her one by one inside and she couldn't stop thinking about it. If only Ikuto was here, he would comfort her, he would say everything would be okay, then maybe she could handle this problem but no, Ikuto is gone as well and he's not coming back.

"Ikuto!" Amu screamed out, as if he could hear her and she hugged her knees "Ikuto, I love you" She muttered before crying once more, she knew this day was going to be longer than she expected, and she didn't know what to do anymore and so she continued screaming, shouting and crying for what it seemed to be forever.

Meanwhile, Utau had just arrived back at the cafeteria where Rima sat silently and Kukai tried to make her laugh but to no avail.

"Hey guys! I have good news!" Utau exclaimed happily and Rima perked up as Utau sat down beside Kukai.

"What is it, is it about Amu?" Rima quickly asked and Utau nodded excitedly.

"Yep, she seems to accept the truth already! She didn't go wild when I went there, in fact she was so calm, maybe giving her a rest was a good idea after all!" Utau exclaimed.

"That's nice!" Kukai grinned, oh how glad he was that the pinkette was doing fine.

"I don't believe it" Rima spat and Utau quickly snapped at her. "It's a lie"

"What are you saying, Rima?" Utau hissed and Rima simply gave her a cold stare.

"It's just impossible for Amu to go 'I'm okay' after what she did a while ago" Rima spat.

"Yeah, Rima has a point" Kukai held his chin and took a sip on his coffee. "But, let's just get positive and look at the bright side"

"No, I won't agree with that." Rima rolled her eyes and Utau banged the table.

"Stop being stubborn and admit it, Amu's feeling fine now!" Utau exclaimed and people turned to look at them.

"Do what you want, believe what you want to believe, get your hopes up and all but believe me, it's impossible" Rima muttered.

"Show me your proof" Utau raised her chin and crossed her arms and Rima simply scoffed.

"You'll see your proof later on, trust me you will" Rima smirked and stood up, leaving the furious Utau and Kukai who stayed silent the whole time.

Kukai didn't like the argument of these two since almost everyone knows that they are deadly as shit and seeing them fight is worse than anything else in this world, so he remained silent while Utau crushed the plastic cup with her hands, coffee spilling out in full anger.

Rima rolled her eyes and scoffed, that bitch will see later on, Amu isn't alright yet and to be sure, she's checking on her right now. The petite girl quickly marched up the stairs and walked towards Amu's room but then she quickly froze when she heard screaming and she sighed, she was right she thought, before opening the door which revealed Amu who was screeching while pulling her hair violently, quickly Rima who went to the rescue.

**Scarlett: I know, this chapter is messed up…**

**Amu: And now I look crazy as shit!**

**Ikuto: You're still beautiful, Amu.**

**Amu: Oh shut up, Ikuto if you don't want to get killed twice.**

**Ikuto: I'll be kissing you then, dying would be worth it.**

**Amu: Come here, and I'll kill you! **

**Ikuto: Admit it, you love me.**

**Amu; Heck no! **


	5. Chapter 5

**Scarlett: Wooh! I'm back again and I'll be updating this story even more!**

**Amu: How long will it last?**

**Scarlett: I don't know, school's about to start but I'll try my best.**

**Ikuto: Put some lemon in it then!**

**Amu: You're dead, Ikuto and can't you see the rating? It's T!**

**Ikuto: I don't care!**

**Scarlett: Oh yeah, guys sorry I noticed that it was on Amu's Point of view (P.o.v) and suddenly it turned to third person point of view so I'd be sticking with third person point of view since well, it's easier for me that way!**

**Ikuto: Stop babbling and put lemon in the chapter now!**

**Amu: Shut up, Ikuto!**

"Amu! Stop it! Rima shouted and quickly took a hold of her pink haired friend.

"No! No! Ikuto hates me! I killed him!" Amu screamed out.

"What are you saying? Ikuto died in a car crash!" Rima exclaimed but Amu shook her head.

"But if I didn't tell him to hurry up then that wouldn't have happened! It's my fault!" Amu continued sobbing.

"And there goes Utau, saying you're alright, I knew it, she was wrong" Rima scoffed.

"It's my entire fault!" Amu continued her hysterical actions and Rima couldn't do anything to stop her.

"Fine, I'll call the nurse so wait here" Rima huffed and turned around but Amu caught her arm.

"No, Please no, don't let her inject that crap in me, please don't" Amu begged.

"I can't stop you from being so hysterical" Rima sighed.

"Please don't, I don't want to sleep! I don't want to!" Amu whined.

"Why?! What's wrong with sleeping?!" Rima hissed at her, Amu was getting on her nerves.

"Because I see Mama, Papa and Ami… And Ikuto… staring at me with their blood shot eyes" Amu muttered and hugged her knees as she rocked herself back and forth.

"Amu…" Rima's voice wavered, she never knew that this is what Amu felt, nobody knows. "Just get some rest"

"Rima! No!" Amu screamed and held out her hand but Rima had shut the door closed.

The nurse soon came and injected Amu some tranquilizer though it wasn't an easy task since she did shove the tray away and pushed the nurse, thankfully she is now sleeping peacefully.

"Ms. Mashiro" The nurse turned around to face Rima who was leaning on the wall just beside the door.

"Hmm?" She asked though her attention was on Amu.

"Ms. Hinamori might as well be leaving this hospital tomorrow" The nurse sighed and checked Amu's clip board.

"Tomorrow? But, I don't think she's feeling well yet!" Rima exclaimed.

"Like what I said a while ago, she's fine. All she needs is some rest and comfort. Since her family isn't around, her friends would do" The nurse explained and headed out.

"Stupid bitch" Rima rolled her eyes and sat beside the sleeping Amu. "You know, if only Ikuto is alive, I would have punched his face and drag him here" She sighed.

"Mmm… Ikuto…" Amu stirred and murmured in her sleep as Rima smiled and patted her head.

"It's going to be alright, it's just that you're going to live in Utau's house, I don't like the idea" Rima muttered and stood up. "Don't worry, your life would go back to normal sooner or later" And then she left, thinking that Amu was having a delightful dream but no, it was the complete opposite.

"Ikuto…" Amu murmured, it was dark, too dark in fact and she couldn't see a single thing.

And suddenly, a bright light appeared and blinded her temporarily; she blinked several times and focused on the light that gleamed in front of her.

"Amu…" It called and Amu froze there. "Amu… I hate you" It was Ikuto.

"Ikuto… I'm sorry!" Amu exclaimed and fell on her knees. "I'm really sorry!"

"Your sorry can't help Amu, we're dead and it's because of you!" And now it was her father who was pointing at her with his bloody finger.

"I'm sorry, Papa!" Amu started crying, it hurt her very much.

"Shut up, Amu. You can't do anything about it!" And now came her mother with her head cracked open.

"Mama… please, I'll do anything… please" Amu pleaded and reached out her hand.

"Amu…! I hate you, I hate you so much!" A little girl whose eyeball popped out started screeching, Amu had to cover her ears.

"Ami…" Amu sobbed, yes, they were right, it is her fault and she can't do anything about it.

"Amu" Amu looked up, it was Ikuto standing far away but she was still able to see him.

"Ikuto…" Amu croaked out, she needed him, he was always there for her but now, he's gone.

"Amu, I don't love you, I never loved you" Ikuto hissed and Amu backed away.

"Ikuto… Ikuto…" Amu started crying so loud, her tears flowed out so fast that the whole place was starting to flood.

"Ikuto, help me!" Amu screamed, she was drowning and for some reason she couldn't swim so she stayed still and reached her hand out but Ikuto just stared at her with his dark eyes and then he vanished in thin air.

"Utau, I told you, you were wrong about Amu being okay" Rima hissed and Utau turned at the petite girl behind her.

"How'd you say?" Utau raised an eyebrow with an unbelieving look painted on her face.

"I had to call a nurse to inject that crappy thing in her once more" Rima sat down across her.

"And why?" Utau sneered and Rima had a feeling that Utau was taking this too personally.

"Because she was hysterical when I entered her room" Rima explained.

"So that's why" Utau smirked and nodded slowly while Rima looked at her confusedly.

"What?" Rima hissed at Utau who just looked at her with a smirk.

"Because it was _**you**_ who entered, come on, Amu dislikes you she gets all crazy when she sees you" Utau joked, though obviously it wasn't funny.

"Stop it, Utau, it's not funny I'm being serious" Rima glared, using the best glare she had.

"Fine" Utau sighed and rolled her eyes as she forked the meatball on her plate.

"Anyway, Amu's going home tomorrow" Rima informed her and sat down.

"Hmm… That's good, I'll tell the maids to clean up the guest room" Utau nodded and shoved one meatball in her mouth.

"Where's Souma?" Rima turned her head left and right but the brunette guy was nowhere to be seen.

"He has to go back to work, that stupid guy, he's no help to us" Utau growled.

"Yeah, he's useless, so that got me thinking, why are you even dating a dumb guy like him?" Rima grinned, it was payback time.

"Well, why are you even dating a cross dresser?" Utau smirked and leaned over to the blushing Rima.

"Whatever" The petite girl huffed and covered her cheeks that were tinted with pink.

The two girls had no idea that while they were enjoying themselves, Amu on the other hand was haunted in her dreams or should I say nightmares.

"There, the maids are cleaning Amu's room right now, so there's no problem" Utau flipped her phone closed.

"What about your stepfather?" Rima hissed, she never liked that man, she always thought that he was an old pervert.

"No worries, he's on a 2 weeks business trip" Utau smiled but Rima wasn't so certain.

"2 weeks? What'll happen if he comes back then?" Rima crossed her arms.

"Come on, I'll always be there so don't worry plus, it's not like Kazuomi is an old pervert, right?" Utau cocked her head.

"Don't ask me, but I don't trust him so keep your eyes on Amu" Rima warned.

"Aye, Aye, Captain" Utau exclaimed and Rima rolled her eyes.

"Don't mock me, idiot" Rima huffed and Utau couldn't help but laugh.

"Ikuto!" The two girls jumped in surprise when the pinkette suddenly jerked up from her bed and then they noticed that she was sweating and panting heavily.

"Amu, are you okay?" Utau approached the girl carefully as she nodded.

"Yeah, just… just… just a dream" She murmured softly.

Rima got Amu a glass of water as she gulped it down fast and Rima had this feeling that whatever the dream was, it wasn't so good.

"Mind to tell us what your dream was?" Utau asked curiously but Amu quickly shook her head.

"No! No!" She suddenly started screaming and Utau quickly stopped her from doing anything more hysterical.

"Okay… Okay, no need to tell us" Utau sighed and slumped back her chair while Rima stared at Amu.

"I'm sorry; it's just that... umm… I forgot my dream and my head hurts if I try to remember it" Amu lied, yes, she sucks at lying.

"Oh, I see, don't worry it's okay" Utau smiled and patted her shoulder. "Better get some rest since you're going home tomorrow and it's a long way back"

"Okay" Amu frowned a little bit but followed the blonde.

Rima poked Utau on the shoulder and signaled her to go out and Utau nodded.

"We'll be going out for a bit Amu, okay?" Utau smiled at the pinkette.

"Okay" Amu nodded and covered herself with her blanket but she didn't sleep, no, she will never sleep again.

As soon as the door close, Rima sighed and so did Utau, both knew that something was up with Amu and they're determined to know but obviously they won't since fate won't allow them, right?

**Scarlett: There… **

**Amu: Glad that you updated!**

**Scarlett: I won't update tomorrow, I think**

**Amu: Why?**

**Ikuto: Yeah, why? Why is there no lemon?**

**Amu: Oh shut up!**


	6. Chapter 6

**Scarlett: Hello guys, I have something to tell you**

**Ikuto: You're going to change the rating to M?**

**Scarlett: No, idiot! It's just that… School is about to start and I might not be able to update again**

**Amu: What?! **

**Scarlett: I'm sorry, I'm sorry! I'll make it up to all of you and update more chapter, probably 2 or 3 chapter per day, what do you think?**

**Amu: Well, what are you waiting for?! Go on and start typing!**

**Scarlett: Hai! **

"Amu…?" Utau groaned out, she woke up with a start when she noticed that Amu was nowhere to be seen.

"Rima, wake up, where's Amu?" Utau shook the girl beside her who was sleeping but then woke up as well.

"What? She's right there of course" Rima pointed to the empty bed and her face fell.

"Where is she?!" Utau exclaimed and stood up, checking the bathroom, no Amu. Peeked under the bed, no Amu as well. She even flipped the blanket as if Amu could hide beneath it without being noticeable but obviously, still no Amu.

"No need to worry, Miss Hoshina, she's right here" The door creaked open to reveal the nurse who held Amu by the wrist as she tried to writhe away.

"Amu!" Utau exclaimed and rushed towards the two. "What happened?"

"This girl here, tried to escape, thankfully, a nurse who was just passing by saw her and brought her to me or else she would have exit this hospital without any of you knowing" The nurse explained.

"Leave me alone!" Amu exclaimed and tried pulling her arm free.

"Well, umm… thanks I guess" Utau scratched her head and smiled sheepishly.

"It's no problem, but I would like to inform you that Miss Hinamori over here would be leaving this hospital today" the nurse informed Utau who just nodded.

Utau then took Amu and made her sit beside Rima who held her shoulders just incase she made a run towards the door once more and the nurse then left.

"Amu, why did you escape?" Utau asked while kneeling in front of the pinkette.

"I…I… hate it here" Amu whispered softly. "I…want to leave, now"

"Don't worry, we're leaving today, let's just pack our stuff and we're ready to leave, everybody hates it here in the hospital after all" Utau said cheerfully.

Amu only nodded and sat as she watched the two fixed their stuff and got ready to leave. The only reason she wanted to leave this place was because she thought that maybe, just maybe her terrifying nightmares would leave her alone, nothing more and nothing less.

"See you, Rima" Utau smiled and shut the door of the taxi shut as Rima waved goodbye but Amu simply stared though Rima didn't mind, she knew Amu still have some adjusting to do and it will cost some time. and then the taxi drove off.

"Well, isn't this home sweet home?" Utau smiled and Amu simply nodded as the blonde lead her towards the front porch of the mansion as she rang the doorbell twice and a maid came running to open it.

"Why, Miss Hoshina! I'm glad you have returned!" A maid bowed down in front of the two.

"Yeah, and we have a guest so is the room ready?" Utau raised an eyebrow and the maid nodded.

"Of course, Madame" The maid bowed down once more as the two walked pass her and up the circling staircase, pass the dead silent halls, around a corner and stopped just in front of a wooden door, neatly cleansed and brushed to perfection.

"Well, here's your room, I chose this since it's the closest to mine" Utau smiled and pointed towards the room just across Amu's room. "And… further from the exit, I won't let you escape once again" Utau whispered softly and sighed, thankful that Amu wasn't able to hear it.

"So, let's go check it out?" Utau asked and Amu let out a small 'yes' and she turned the knob to reveal a magnificent room, surely you could think that it was the master's bedroom itself but no, it's simply a guest room, nothing else.

"What do you think?" Utau smiled and Amu nodded.

"Beautiful" She murmured and Utau felt happy for that instant.

"Well, I guess I have to leave for a while, but I'm just across this room since I'll just be getting a few clothes for you, okay?" The blonde turned to her heels and left.

Amu sighed and inhaled deeply, will she really escape the tragic event that happened to her? No, she won't. Surely, her parents or even Ami might as well blame her for letting them die, but what wrong deed has she done anyway? It wasn't her fault that they died, but she knew that it was her fault that Ikuto died, if only she didn't rushed him, then none of this happened.

"Amu, here's some clothes, put them on if you'd like" Utau suddenly barged in, clutching tons of clothes hanged on hangers on her hands.

Amu, who was interrupted from her thoughts simply nodded as the blonde girl handed it to her.

"Shall I pick one?" She muttered but Utau quickly shook her head and said.

"No need, it's all yours" She grinned widely and Amu couldn't believe her ears and her eyes, right in front of her were the most expensive brands she had ever seen in her life.

"But…" Amu tried to complain though Utau quickly shushed her.

"No more buts, I said, it's all yours" She placed her hands on her hips and smiled.

"Thank you…" Amu smiled though she still couldn't believe it.

Utau nodded, she'd do anything just to make sure that Amu would feel better and as far as she could see, it was working.

"Do you want to take a short nap?" Utau asked, not aware that Amu actually stayed up all night at the hospital last night in fear of her horrible nightmares.

"No" The pinkette suddenly hissed and Utau nodded though she was actually freaked out from the sudden mood swing of this girl.

"O-Okay, just come down if you want some snack" Utau smiled and quickly rushed out.

Utau quickly shut the door closed and leaned on the wall, what has gotten on Amu? She would think but of course, there was no one to answer her questions but one thing's for sure, Utau would never want Amu to be like that, ever, she just hope that her pink haired friend would slowly turn back to the way she was before.

Suddenly, her phone rang and she flipped it open, it was Rima, who else would contact her anyway? It would only be either Rima or Kukai and nobody else.

"Yes?" Utau spoke as she walked down the staircase.

"How's Amu?" Rima asked, she was surely worried and somehow, she knew that something happened.

"Well, she has those terrible mood swings kicking up again" Utau sighed. "It's freaking me out"

"I doubt you're going to last 2 weeks with her, if you can't, just tell me and I'll keep her" Rima sighed.

"I can do it, don't underestimate me, Rima" Utau hissed, she hated it if Rima looks down on her.

"I'm not." Rima spat back, she hated it when Utau is being a bitch. "I'm just saying"

"Well, whatever, I'll just call you when something comes up" The blonde said.

"Then, I bet you'll be calling me every freaking second" Rima grinned.

"Oh, shut up" Utau huffed while Rima laughed on the other line. "Well, I'll call you back if something does happen"

"Sure, bye" said Rima and ended the call as Utau flipped her phone close.

"Ms. Hoshina" A maid bowed down in front of her. "Shall I serve the guest some snacks?"

"Umm… yeah" Utau smiled as the maid nodded and went rushing up the stairs with a silver tray filled with different types of desserts and snacks.

"Rima, I've heard your friend has left the hospital" A woman maybe on her forties called out.

"Yeah, she's staying at Utau's" Rima flipped her phone closed.

"So how is she?" The woman asked as she continued typing on her laptop.

"Fine, I guess. Why'd you even ask?" Rima muttered under her breath.

"Just curious" Her mother replied and she simply nodded. "But I want you to avoid her"

Rima's head snapped towards the woman behind her. "Why?" She hissed.

"She's bad influence" Her mother replied, not taking her eyes away from the laptop.

"No, she's not! You don't know her!" Rima growled, her hands turned to fists.

"With one look it's obvious!" Her mother raised her voice as well.

"No! Stop judging her!" Rima exclaimed and threw her arms up.

"I'm your mother and I know what's right!" The woman exclaimed.

"Well, you don't seem like a mother to me!" Rima shouted and ran up towards her room, banging the door shut.

**Scarlett: What do you say?**

**Amu: Sucks**

**Scarlett: Why so?**

**Amu: I'm retarded.**

**Ikuto: You're still beautiful… Amu-koi. **

**Amu: Shut up! **


	7. Chapter 7

**Scarlett: Booyah, I'm back!**

**Amu: I thought you said you won't be updating?**

**Ikuto: Cause you're at school**

**Scarlett: Well…**

**Amu: Don't tell me you skipped school for us?!**

**Scarlett: Never! It's just that, I feel very guilty since I didn't update last weekend!**

**Amu: Oh, now it reminds me, why didn't you update anyway?**

**Ikuto: Maybe she's making a lemon story… **

**Scarlett: As I say, Never!**

Rima was still sobbing as she lay on her bed while hugging a huge pillow. She couldn't believe that her mother could judge Amu like that; heck she doesn't even know a single bit about her! Sure, Amu isn't feeling so well but she'll turn back to her cheerful self, so her mother has no right to say that Amu is bad influence, how dare she!? Her mother never acted like a mother, she would always work and argue with her stupid Dad, they never had a time for poor little Rima, and here she goes, babbling about as if she knew everything that happened to her life, as if she was there the whole time the incident happened, shit no Sherlock, she wasn't there so she should stop acting like she was.

Rima's hand quickly took a grasp at the mobile phone beside her, only one thought rang in her mind, talk to Utau.

The phone rang once, twice, thrice; Rima was thinking that maybe Utau has no plans on picking up her phone. But then, she did.

"Hello, Rima?" Utau spoke on the other line.

"Yeah, Utau, can I come over tonight?" Rima asked, her voice wavered and she sniffed often.

"Rima, are you alright?" Utau asked worriedly, she was sitting on her bed, picking more clothes for Amu just to keep her happy when suddenly Rima called.

"Yeah, just a little argument" Rima sighed.

"I'll be guessing, is it with your mother?" Utau asked, she knew Rima hated the topic.

"Yeah. So, can I?" Rima quickly changed the topic and Utau agreed.

"Sure, should I pick you up?" Utau brought up a sleeveless black shirt and stared at it.

"No need, I can handle" Rima reassured the blonde who was getting worried for both her friends.

"If you say so, what time are you coming over?" Utau then smiled in satisfaction and tossed the shirt on the pile of other clothing she was supposed to give to Amu.

"It's already 5, so maybe, around 7" Rima sniffed once more, she wasn't so sure that her mother would allow her, but who cares? She's going anyway.

"Sure, I'll be preparing your room" Utau smiled and stood up as she opened her closet.

"Make it beside Amu's" Rima requested as she grabbed a box of Kleenex from the table just beside her bed.

"No problem" Utau grinned and grabbed out dozens of shoes, make-ups, more clothing and stuff and threw it all on her bed.

"Thanks Utau, I knew I could count on you" Rima smiled genuinely.

"Of course, that's what friends are for!" Utau grinned widely on the other line as Rima laughed forcedly and ended the call.

"So, when should I start?" A male asked with his phone on his ear.

"As soon as possible, we must get enough information" Another male replied.

"Got it" He answered and leaned on the wall.

"Oh, and make sure you do a good job this time" The other male muttered.

"When haven't I done a good job?" The man grinned.

"Yeah, I suppose you do have a point this time" The other man grinned as well. "Well then, you better get going"

"Okay, if you say so" The man sighed and flipped his phone close.

"Amu?" Utau peeked in Amu's room though the pinkette wasn't there. "Amu? Where are you?"

"Here" A voice called and there was Amu, her body wrapped in a towel as she stepped out of the bathroom.

"Oh, there you are" Utau sighed in relief, for that instant she got terribly worried.

"So, what do you need…?" Amu asked and opened her closet.

"I just came to bring you clothes" Utau smiled cheerfully and brought the huge pile of clothing in.

"More clothes?" Amu muttered, she wasn't really a fan of fashion.

"Yep" Utau grinned and started hanging the clothes in Amu's closet.

"Don't you think… they're too many?" Amu murmured.

"Many?" Utau laughed. "Oh please, this is just 1/10 of all my clothes" She boasted.

"Oh, I see" Amu nodded, she didn't looked impressed at all. "Well, I'll… be changing"

"Oh right! Sorry about suddenly barging in!" Utau exclaimed.

"It's alright…" Amu smiled, the truth is, she just wanted to be alone.

"Well, I'll be going" Utau smiled and headed for the door but then quickly stopped. "Oh right, I forgot to tell you something"

"What… is it?" Amu asked softly though inside, she was fuming with annoyance.

"Rima's coming over tonight" Utau turned and smiled. "She's having problems with her parents"

Amu's face fell, so Rima still dealt with her parents arguments, how come those two never had divorce?

"Oh, I see…" Amu muttered "Is she alright?"

"I guess so" Utau shrugged but then smiled. "Just go change; we'll deal with it later"

"Okay" Amu nodded and Utau closed the door and left.

"Where are you going?" Rima froze; her mother was glaring at her with her hands on her hips.

"Nowhere" The petite girl huffed and turned away from the woman.

"I doubt that; tell me, where are you going?" The woman asked once more.

"You don't need to know" Rima snapped, she hated her mother.

"I need to know" The woman said firmly.

"And why?!" Rima raised an eyebrow and turned to her mother.

"Because I am your mother!" The woman exclaimed.

"I don't see the point, you don't like my mother so don't care like one, and I know it's not the reason" Rima crossed her arms; she had this feeling that it was about Amu again.

Fine!" The woman threw her arms up. "I don't want you going anywhere with that girl!"

"Why?" Rima asked coldly, her mother was truly annoying but she could play the same game as hers.

"Rima, we have already talked about this, I don't want to repeat it all over again!" Her mother exclaimed.

"Then don't, I'm not forcing you" Rima hissed.

"Why have you turned to some bratty little girl!?" The woman pointed at her.

"I don't know! You don't know either, and you know why?" Rima growled.

"Yes, I know the reason why you've turned to some bitch; it's because of that girl!" The woman shouted.

"No! Stop including Amu to this mess! To our mess! To _**your **_mess!" Rima shouted as well. "It's your fault, you've never been there for me, you never knew what happened, you're too busy fighting you never noticed your daughter! So stop acting like you love me very much because you don't, you never did!"

Rima then ran out her house, with all her luggage, she wasn't staying for the night; she'll be staying at Utau's house forever if only it's possible!

Rima seems to be having a very bad day since it started raining hard and soon, she was soaking wet, she wasn't able to find shelter and she was pursued to continue her way towards Utau's house no matter what.

**Scarlett: I still have class tomorrow but I still updated so hooray for me!**

**Amu: Hooray…**

**Ikuto: Hooray…**

**Scarlett: Well, thanks for reading, sorry I'm a bit in a rush sooo bye! **


	8. Chapter 8

**Scarlett: I updated once again!**

**Amu: I'll be guessing, you're in a hurry?**

**Ikuto: Yeah, I guessed that too.**

**Amu: I guessed it first! **

**Ikuto: No, I did!**

**Scarlett: Stop! Like what Amu guessed, I'm in a hurry sooo to the story! **

**Ikuto: Amu didn't guess it first, it was me who did!**

**Scarlett: Oh shut up!**

"Don't you think she's taking a bit too long?" Utau tapped her fingers on the table while Amu stared emotionlessly out of the window as the rain poured hard.

"Traffic…maybe" Amu whispered and Utau nodded in agreement, ever since Amu left the hospital, she was a lot better, she didn't turn hysterical at all though she speaks less and seems to loss her natural glow.

It only took a few seconds before Utau shot up from her chair. "Wait, I don't think her mother would give her a ride"

Amu turned to the blonde beside her with her pale orbs as she watched while the girl paced back and forth.

"It just seems so impossible; I'll be guessing that they fought before she would be allowed to go here so, maybe she wasn't given a free ride!" Utau exclaimed.

"Call her" was Amu's only response before she turned back to the window.

"Good idea!" Utau smiled, she appreciated every word that came out of her pink haired friend with the exemption of those curses and swear words though she herself cursed.

Utau grabbed her phone and started dialing as it rang, no response. She was getting worried and started walking faster. She called once more, it rang a few times but then ended to voice mail. Utau, who was getting worried and at the same time irritated called once more, it rang several times and was answered as Utau quickly placed it on her ear.

"Hello, Rima! Where are you?" She asked, her voice showed concern and worry.

"Utau? I'm glad you've called!" Sadly, it wasn't Rima, it was her mother. Rima's phone was on the table, as she reminded herself several times to pick it up before leaving and unfortunately, she wasn't able to bring it with her and instead left it at home.

"Ms. Mashiro? W-Where's Rima?" By this time, Utau was starting to panic.

"Oh Utau, I tried to stop Rima from leaving!" The woman cried out.

"Leaving?" Utau asked confusedly, what is this woman talking about? She thought.

"Yes, she tried to go somewhere with that Amu girl!" The woman hissed.

"Why, what's wrong with Amu?" Utau whispered softly for Amu who was just beside her, not to hear.

"Oh, that girl! Curse that girl! She's been a bad influence to Rima! I knew that girl was a bitch!" The woman exclaimed.

"Ms. Mashiro, please calm down" Utau murmured, how could this woman say such things about Amu? Amu was never that sort of person!

"But, I have a point! Rima never listens and now look Utau; she has been like that bitch!" Rima's mother cursed once more.

"But, Ms. Mashiro, Rima isn't going with Amu" Utau said somewhat coldly as Amu turned to her by the hear of her name.

"What?" The woman muttered, she couldn't understand a word the girl was saying.

"She's staying a night in my place!" Utau exclaimed, the woman was getting on her nerves.

"But, I thought…" The woman whispered, she then discovered of what a fool she had been.

"Please, Ms. Mashiro, let's not jump to conclusions, but tell me, where is Rima?" Utau asked worriedly.

"That's the problem, she ran out after an argument!" The woman growled.

"I'll find her and let her stay in my place for a while as both of you cool your heads" Utau huffed.

"That's a good idea, Utau" The woman sighed and massaged her temples.

"Yes, now goodbye" Utau quickly shut her phone closed; she had to find Rima now.

"We have to find Rima!" She turned to Amu who was staring at her curiously. "Do you want to go with me?"

Amu shook her head, with the response of no and Utau nodded, appreciating her friend's reply.

"Okay, I'll be going with one of the maids and a driver" Utau sighed and started calling her maids.

"Yes, Ma'am?" A young girl bowed down in front of Utau who was fiddling her fingers.

"You better come with me!" She exclaimed as the girl nodded. "And you" Utau pointed towards another maid. "Make sure the guest's room is ready"

"Yes Ma'am!" The maid bowed down and started running up the staircase.

"You, over there!" Utau called and pointed towards another girl. "Make hot chocolate; make sure it's ready when I return"

"As you wish, Ma'am" She nodded and headed straight towards the kitchen.

"Well, umm… the car! Yes, the car!" Utau exclaimed and headed out as the maid followed with an umbrella on her hand.

Amu was busy staring at Utau as she commanded her maids and headed out, as soon as her friend left, she heaved out a sigh and turned towards the window, she remembered that night, it was raining too. The ending wasn't so happy and thus she hoped that Rima wouldn't get the same fate as him, him being Ikuto.

Amu did her best to ignore those memories but, they still flooded in her mind and she couldn't help but think back to it.

"_Ikuto, where are you?" Amu sighed; she held her phone on her ear._

"_Still here in the office, sorry Amu, there are lots of papers today" He sighed._

"_Don't worry, I understand but can you please hurry up? Please?" Amu begged._

"_Fine, I'll do my best to finish this, okay?" Ikuto smiled._

"_Okay! Thanks Ikuto!" Amu giggled._

"_No problem, Bye" Ikuto was about to end the call but Amu quickly stopped him._

"_Wait!" Amu exclaimed._

"_Yeah? Is there a problem?" Ikuto asked confusedly._

"_Not really, I just want to say…" Amu trailed on._

"_Say what? Sorry Amu, but can you just spill it out? I'm in a bit of a hurry since I want to be able to pass by your house" Ikuto said, he knew he sounded cold and snappy but he really did want to pass by Amu's house tonight._

"_Well, nevermind, it's not important after all" Amu murmured._

"_Just say it, come on" Ikuto frowned. "Please?"_

"_Fine, I'll say it!" Amu huffed. _

"_Good, now what is—" Ikuto was quickly interrupted by Amu._

"_I love you…" She muttered, heat quickly rose up her cheeks._

"_Y-You what?" Ikuto stammered, he wasn't sure if it was really true or his ears were playing tricks on him._

"_N-No, I won't repeat it" Amu huffed as she covered her cheeks even though Ikuto couldn't see._

"_Please, just say it once more?" Ikuto pleaded._

"_Urgh… Fine!" Amu blushed. "I said, I love you!" _

_Now, Ikuto was chuckling, all his stress were washed away by three simple words from his girlfriend. _

"_I love you too, Amu" He said and Amu was now red as a tomato._

"_Yes, Yes, I know, okay, bye, and umm… hurry up!" She stuttered._

"_Bye, love you" He whispered._

"_Love you too" came Amu's fast reply and quickly ended the call._

"_Aww, look who's so sweet and lovey dovey with her boyfriend!" Amu quickly turned around to see her mother smiling._

"_Oh Mama! Stop it!" Amu huffed. _

"_Sure, sure, I'll prepare dinner for Ikuto-kun later" Her mother smiled and headed towards the kitchen._

_2 hours passed and Ikuto's call came as Amu answered it excitedly._

"_Hello? Ikuto? Where are you now?" Amu smiled._

"_Here in my car, the traffic is heavy, too heavy in fact" Ikuto sighed._

"_Tch, can't you do anything about it?" Amu frowned._

"_Of course I can't, don't worry I'll be there after a while" Ikuto smiled._

"_You better be! Mama prepared dinner just for you!" Amu crossed her arms._

"_Really? That's nice, say thanks for me" Ikuto smiled once more, he felt touched since Amu's family has been treating him sweetly, excluding her father who seemed to want to kick him out. "Well, I better focus on the road, bye, love ya"_

"_Bye, Love ya too" Amu smiled and flipped her phone closed, Ikuto's the best, she can't wait for him to arrive and Ikuto couldn't wait as well, tonight is the night that he would propose to her._

**Scarlett: Done! **

**Amu: Done?**

**Ikuto: At last, the shining Ikuto has appeared once more! **

**Amu: Don't mind him, what do you mean by done? **

**Scarlett: Well, not really done, there's a continuation to Amu's recap on the next chapter so better stay tuned! **

**Amu: Thanks for reading and please! Just please, review! Reviewers, followers, and people who favorite are a great inspiration to Scarlett! **

**Scarlett: Correct! But, Thank you for reading! ^_^**


	9. Chapter 9

**Scarlett: This will be my last update for the weekend.**

**Amu: But why?!**

**Ikuto: Yeah, why?!**

**Scarlett: Stop complaining! I already updated two chapters and this is the third for this story!**

**Ikuto: Well, How about your other story?**

**Scarlett: Fine! I'll update chapters there as well! **

**Amu: Good.**

"Ms. Hoshina, the weather isn't so good; shall we continue searching for Ms. Mashiro?" The driver sighed, it was raining hard, lightning lit the dark sky and thunder boomed as the road started to flood.

"What kind of question is that?! Of course we will!" Utau exclaimed, she was getting worried by every second.

"I understand, Ms. Hoshina" The driver muttered and continued driving.

"What time is it now?" Utau snapped at the maid beside her.

"Ugh, 11 o'clock, Ms. Hoshina!" The maid bowed her head down; they have been searching for a few hours now.

"Crap, where in the world is Rima?!" Utau hissed and banged the car window and as she looked up, she saw a figure lying on the road.

"Stop!" She shouted and the driver quickly stepped on the brakes.

"Ms. Hoshina, is there a problem?" The driver asked as he looked at the rearview mirror.

"The umbrella! Quick, give me the umbrella!" Utau exclaimed.

"Yes, please wait for a while, Ms. Hoshina" The maid replied but Utau couldn't wait any longer and she quickly ran out of the car, the maid shouting behind her.

"Ms. Hoshina, where are you going?!" The driver exclaimed as he rolled down his window.

Utau didn't answer, instead she ran, even if her feet hurt since she was wearing her 7-inches high heels, she would do anything to find Rima, once she had lost her Mother, then her Father and Ikuto, now Amu almost slip from her, she wouldn't allow Rima to do it as well.

The figure was starting to get clear and Utau stopped and smiled, she didn't care if she was soaking wet, she was right, it was Rima.

"Rima!" She shouted and ran towards the girl. "Rima, are you alright?" She shook the girl who passed out on the ground.

Utau quickly placed her hand on the girl's forehead, surprisingly it was burning hot.

"Rima, you have a fever!" Utau exclaimed. "How long have you been here?"

The girl didn't respond and Utau knew it would be pointless to wake the girl up; she quickly turned around to see the maid rushing out with an umbrella and a towel on her hand.

"Ms. Hoshina!" The maid shouted from afar. "Are you alright?"

"Yes, hurry up!" Utau shouted, everyone knew her as an impatient, stubborn and talkative brat but only some knew that she also has a soft and gentle side.

The maid did as she was told, she ran as fast as her legs would carry her. Fortunately, she reached the two as she panted heavily

Utau quickly wrapped the towel around Rima's cold and pale body while the maid held the umbrella to cover them from the icy cold rain.

"Is she alright, Ms. Hoshina?" The maid asked worriedly as thunder suddenly boomed.

"No, I don't think so, let's go back, we have to bring her home" Utau replied and placed Rima's arm around her shoulder as they headed back towards the car.

Back at the mansion, Amu was still busy thinking about that night, the night that Ikuto… well, died.

"_So, Amu-chan, where is Ikuto-kun?" Midori asked as she placed the plate on the table which was filled with tons delicious food made by Midori herself._

"_He said that he might be running late since the traffic is pretty much heavy, and it's pouring outside" Amu sighed and turned to the window beside her._

"_It's alright, he'll be coming, no need to worry, Amu-chan" Midori smiled and placed a hand on her daughter's shoulder._

"_Yeah, you're right, Mama" Amu smiled back._

"_Well, I have to prepare dessert, be right back" Midori then walked towards the kitchen._

"_I doubt that bastard is coming" Amu turned to her father who was sitting on the couch while reading a newspaper._

"_Papa, don't say those kind of stuff" Amu glared at her father, she never liked it when he said those words to Ikuto._

"_I bet he won't show up, Amu" Her father lowered the newspaper to stare at his daughter._

"_He will! Just watch!" Amu huffed and stomped off to her bedroom._

"_Onee-chan!" Ami exclaimed as Amu opened the door, the little girl was playing her doll set in her room._

"_Hey Ami" Amu smiled and sat on her bed but then she quickly frowned. _

"_Is Ikuto onii-chan here already?" The girl stared at Amu excitedly._

"_Nope, not yet" Amu sighed. "And Papa's saying stuff about him"_

"_Like what? Onee-chan?" Ami tilted her head confusedly._

"_Nah, don't mind him, I'm sure Ikuto's going to show up" Amu reassured her sister._

"_Of course he will!" Ami bounced up and down while giggling happily, she always liked Ikuto, well all of them liked Ikuto with the exemption of her father._

"_So, can I play with you?" Amu smiled and brought up a little doll as Ami nodded happily._

_The siblings were playing happily when a sudden loud thunder roared and Ami quickly jumped on Amu while sobbing._

"_Onee-chan! I'm scared!" Ami murmured and Amu patted her back._

"_It's alright, everything's going to be alright" Amu smiled but something told her she was wrong._

_Ami then sat back down on the floor shivering in fear, thunder is one thing that Ami hated best._

"_Come on, let's just play again" Amu smiled, trying her best to cheer her sister up._

"_I don't want to play again, let's just go down, please Onee-chan?" Ami murmured._

"_Sure, let's go" Amu smiled understandingly when the door suddenly opened revealing Midori with a shocked expression._

"_Mama? Is there a problem?" Amu looked at the woman confusedly._

"_Amu, you need to answer the phone" Midori whispered softly. "It's Utau"_

"_Oh, Okay then" Amu smiled and went down the staircase and placed the phone on her ear._

"_Utau, What do you need?" Amu asked while staring at her mother who was pacing back and forth in front of her father._

"_Amu, Ikuto! Ikuto, he… he…" Utau stuttered, her voice was worn out like she was crying for days._

"_What happened to Ikuto?!" Amu then started to panic as her mother looked at her._

"_What's happening, Midori?" Tsumugu asked, his stare was serious._

"_Ikuto-kun, he… he…" Midori was dumbfounded as well. "He had a car crash…"_

"_What?! No!" Amu screamed on the phone which made Ami to flinch and ran to her parents._

"_Mama! Papa! What happened?" The little girl started crying._

"_Stay in your room" Midori informed the girl._

"_But" Ami pouted, she wanted to know what was happening._

"_Just stay in your room" Midori stomped her foot and glared at the girl who started running towards her room._

"_Where is he?!" Amu exclaimed. "No, It's impossible! You're lying!"_

"_Amu!" Midori went to her daughter's side as Amu banged the phone._

"_Amu, What happened?!" Tsumugu stood up quickly. For once in Tsumugu's life, he got worried for Ikuto as well._

_Amu fell down on the floor, tears streamed down from her eyes to her cheeks like two waterfalls._

"_Ikuto… he… he…no…" Amu muttered and shook her head. _

"_Amu dear, what happened?" Midori shook her daughter's shoulder, she knew something happened that was terrible than the car crash._

"_He's dead…" Amu whispered as the lightning struck and thunder roared once more and they could hear the screaming of Ami upstairs as she ran down again._

"Ms. Hinamori?" The maid waved her hand in front of Amu who was busy daydreaming.

And by instinct, Amu suddenly shouted and her eyes grew wide as the maid backed away while covering her ears.

"I…" Amu turned to the dumbstruck maid. "I'm sorry…"

"It's alright, Ms. Hinamori" The maid stammered and placed a cup of hot chocolate in front of the girl. "Ms. Hoshina hasn't returned yet and the hot chocolate is ready"

"T-Thank you…" Amu nodded and held the cup with her shivering hands. "I'm sorry for… being hysterical awhile ago"

The maid shook her head and smiled "It's alright, Ms. Hinamori, excuse me for a while" And then she left.

Amu then turned to look at the window as the rain poured hard and it seemed to be impossible to see outside, she thought what was taking Utau and Rima long and then she started to worry.

"Rima, Utau, where are you?" Amu croaked out, she couldn't take it if even her friends would be taken away from her, no, she won't allow that.

And suddenly, a car honk was heard and Amu sighed in relief.

**Scarlett: I rushed it up, is it okay?  
**

**Ikuto: It sucks.**

**Scarlett: Why?**

**Ikuto: I'm still dead.**

**Scarlett: You'll always be dead! :p**

**Amu: Well, It's okay for me since I'm turning back to normal.**

**Scarlett: Are you sure that you're turning back to normal? *smirks***

**Amu: Oh no! Spoiler alert! **

**Scarlett: Follow, Favorite or Review, it means a lot! Thanks for reading!**


End file.
